The Nightmare Rock
by chocolate87
Summary: Lottie and her friends, Doxie and Roxy found a rock, an extraordinary one to, but the rock had more secrets than they knew, and now they would all have to face big things, and keep the rock out of a robber's hands.


**The Nightmare Rock**

Charlotte walked down the road, kicking rocks as she went. '_You'll get the tickets for SHINERS, just look up for once._' She thought to herself.

'_No! Looking up cause millions of problems!_' Another side of her head screamed.

'_Just look,_' Charlotte told herself, and looked up from the black roads. Doxie and Roxy were hanging out at the park benches, "singing" again. Charlotte knew that they were excellent singers in general, but when they are in the fooling around mood, (which they usually are,) they "sing" which is just a mixture of screaming and singing, making most notes too high-pitched or screechy.

Roxy and Doxie both looked alike, both had messy, wavy, shiny, chestnut hair, light skin tone, pearly white, glittery teeth, light blue eyes that sparkle and twinkle all the time, thin, pink lips, normal sized ears and noses, and both had the adventure- and danger-attracter looks to them. They seem like twins, but they aren't. They are also the same age and height. And because their names both end with and E sound, they sometimes call themselves The Es.

Doxie noticed Charlotte first. "HEY! LOTTIE!" Doxie screamed. She wasn't completely out of the "singing" mode.

"Yeah?" Charlotte replied.

"HOW ARE You?" Doxie asked, getting a little quieter at the word "you".

"Good, I just needed," Charlotte started.

"Hey, we have an extra ticket for an extra person to come to the concert for Shiners, can you come with us?" Doxie asked Lottie.

"Oh, um, sure!" Charlotte replied.

"Good! So what did you need, Lottie?" Doxie asked, swinging her legs.

"Nothing!" Lottie replied a little to quickly. "It's just the concert…"

"What? Are you scared that you may die painfully at the concert?" Roxy teased.

"No!" Lottie blushed.

"Roxy!" Doxie glared at her.

"Sorry," Roxy replied. The good thing about Roxy is that she never says sorry if she doesn't mean it, so you can always tell if she actually sorry.

"It's alright! I always knew that there is no way I can die at a concert!" Lottie laughed, and Doxie and Roxy joined. But little did they all know, Lottie didn't die AT the concert, but because of it.

And so when they were at the concert, Lottie found a mix of ruby and blood red rock, a perfect hemisphere shaped rock with light, sea blue water inside somehow, it wasn't hollow so someone could put water there, and white swirls. Lottie felt hypnotized, like she couldn't peel her eyes off it, and she couldn't. She started thinking of all the things she was scared of, worried about, and the one she was most worried about, dying painfully. But she knew it wasn't even a minute when she put it in her pocket to keep it safe.

Lottie ran over to The Es, and show them what she found. She pulled the rock out of her pocket and watched Doxie and Roxy pour over it, how it was so beautiful and unnatural. Lottie loved the attention, even if it was for a rock because it was _HER_ rock, but put it away quickly because she didn't want to be hypnotized again, and she didn't want them to either.

"What kind of rock do you think it is?" Lottie asked.

"Probably just a plastic rock factories make to make people buy them, you know." Roxy shrugged.

"But the rock DID something to me! It wasn't natural, I wouldn't necessarily call it hypnotizing, it more like the feeling like you glued your eyes to it, and you can't stop looking at it. Besides, it felt real." Lottie explained.

"Oh," Roxy said.

"Maybe it's a rock that's really, really, REALLY rare!" Doxie said.

"Maybe, but if it's rare then it would be famous because there's so little, and this is really special so it would be famous, and everyone should know about it." Lottie reasoned.

"Then maybe it's something no one WANTS to remember, so anyone who knows about it doesn't want to tell anyone." Doxie said.

"That DOES make sense." Lottie said, looking thoughtful. "But what does it have that makes people not want it?"

"Dunno. I'm not a genius scientist or anything." Doxie shrugged.

"Nor am I," Roxy said when Lottie turned to her.

"Oh, well, we'll just stick with the story that it's rare." Lottie said, shrugging.

"Ok," Roxy and Doxie chimed in together. But all of them knew that wasn't true, and there was something about that rock that maybe breathtaking, phenomenal, highly interesting, really exciting, or, maybe even highly dangerous.


End file.
